Recent years see a surge in tourism worldwide. The demand for suitcases increases with tourists.
Although suitcases are good enough for most tourists, those tourists who are of advanced age, disabled or fascinated with hiking need both a suitcase and a stick. It is inconvenient for such tourists to carry sticks while traveling with suitcases. Sticks may be readily put inside suitcases, albeit at the expense of internal space of the suitcases.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a way of coupling a stick and a suitcase together.